Zoning
by PunishmentFactor
Summary: Chun-Li has traced Juri Han to a possible underground S.I.N. base in Sweeden. But when she gets captured, Chun-Li ends up having to take refuge with none other than Juri herself, leaving Chun-Li to test just how close she can her keep enemies. A continuation of "Reversal."


**Yo. I've been working on this fic for well over a year now, and I can only keep messing with it so much, guess I felt like it was time to bite the bullet and post the damn thing. I was writing this fic well before I posted "Dead End Irony" ...but then I came up with that idea and put this on the back burner for awhile to write about Cody and Juri sitting around and drinking beer. **

**This fic is a direct continuation of my previous fic on Juri and Chun: "Reversal." If you haven't read Reversal you can definitely still read this fic, but you might not get everything. But that's fine, read whatever you want.**

**Like Reversal, this is meant to be read as a one-shot, but its freakin' long so I had to break it up. It's also like, twice as long as Reversal. Perhaps my biggest fear about posting this was that it wasn't going to be as good as Reversal. Reversal did everything I wanted in a fic. This...didn't. I'm still not entirely sure I'm happy with it, and I do believe Reversal is superior. **

**There will be a part three. I have absolutely no clue when.**

**Capcom owns everything. Insert obligatory Decapre comment.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

The corridor was lit by dimly flickering blue lights, most of them burnt out or broken. The small tunnel network used for storage under a brewery in northern Sweeden had proved the perfect entryway for a stealth operation in determining the location of a suspected S.I.N. base.

Chun-Li winced as she stepped in a puddle of stagnant water, and paused to shake her boot dry. Functioning as a one-woman team, Chun-Li would infiltrate the base, quickly determine if it was operational, get out, and report back to Interpol and inform them whether or not to launch an raid on the base. The simple task of "infiltrate and investigate" wasn't exactly a difficult one and could have gone to a number of operatives, but Chun-Li knew that she should be the one to volunteer.

The information had been provided to her by none other than Juri Han, in the form of a single number left on Chun-Li's cell phone. And thusly there was a chance that Juri herself might be present at the given base.

Many trained Interpol officers might have been capable of executing such a mission, but holding their own and surviving against one such Juri Han was a completely different question. But Chun-Li had survived, and she knew the women better than anyone from her previous experiences. But it was more than just the knowledge of what Juri was capable of as a fighter that had made Chun-Li choose to undertake the mission.

The entire affair of trying to collapse the network of S.I.N. and the heart of it, Juri Han, had become highly personal for Chun-Li. Beneath the overwhelming frustration and disgust brought on by Juri and the need to see her brought to justice for her considerable list of crimes, Chun-Li felt the tiniest, begrudging grit of obligation to the woman.

Juri had spared her life not once, but twice. And now Chun-Li felt obliged to do the same. It was a taunt from Juri, that she had held Chun's life in her hands and spared it; a taunt that she had kept Chun-Li alive to continue to toy with her and pursue her bizarre infatuation with her.

But Chun-Li also feared that if other agents went after Juri, they would be killed and multiple causalities would ensue for Interpol. Or else on the other hand she feared Juri herself might end up killed at the hands of an Interpol agent. Juri had proven herself capable of sparing a life, and Chun-Li resentfully felt that she owed Juri the same.

As far as she was concerned, taking Juri alive was the only option. And if anyone could face Juri and know they stood a legitimate chance at surviving, it was Chun-Li. Something in her believed, albeit with a certain degree of doubt and resignation, that Juri did not want her dead.

So Chun-Li found herself roaming the dank underground tunnels in the middle of Sweden; armed with her pistol, ammunition, knife, mace, handcuffs, lock-pick, badge, radio, and an issued warrant for the arrest of one Juri Han.

Thoughts and possible outcomes racing through her head as she mentally and physically braced herself for the possibility of meeting Juri here. She raised a hand to block a drip of water from the grimy ceiling as the tunnel sloped upward and Chun-Li drew up to an old-fashioned door. A quick glance told her that the door that had been fitted with new steel locks that looked far too modern for the aged wood.

She bent over to inspect the handles and saw a tiny, blinking red light on a miniscule keypad. She reached for her radio, only to halt when she heard the quietest padding of footsteps behind her.

Chun-Li spun around, hands raised in a fighting stance, to see a the hooded figure of a man behind her, before she felt a sharp pain to her chest and dropped to her ground, her muscles jerking with pain as the electrical current of a tazer shot through her body. A second sting and accompanying electrical charge, and she blacked out almost instantaneously.

Her last conscious thought was _yes_…this was clearly an operational S.I.N. facility, how stupid she had been to believe she had entered the facility unobserved, and how cowardly that her assailants had felt the need to use tazers on her instead of putting up a good fight.

* * *

Chun-Li was dazedly aware of being dragged, or rather carried. There was a pair of hands holding her legs and another gripping under her arms. Her body was sore and the spots on her chest where the tazers had hit her felt like fresh burns.

_Blindfolded again?_ She thought with annoyance, as she felt something rough over her eyes, preventing seeing anything but darkness. That wasn't only thing causing her discomfort. She could feel her thick cabling tied around her wrists, thighs and calves, and with a sinking feeling, she could feel the absence of weight around her waist, meaning her weapons had been confiscated.

Chun-Li had been taken hostage a handful of times –it was an occupational hazard. She knew how to keep a level head despite the natural instinct to let panic set in. She could recall a Shadaloo raid in which she had been taken hostage. Her captors had tied her to a chair with the intent of interrogating her. She had proceeded to snap the ropes with her legs and dislocate the jaws of both her assailants before escaping.

She tensed her legs against the cable, which she conceded would prove much more difficult to free herself from. It was unlikely she would be able to incapacitate her captors as she was being carried, so she decided to wait until she could further ascertain the situation to try and act.

Finally, she was dropped unceremoniously onto a cold concrete floor and shoved up against a wall.

"Why are you here?" demanded a male voice in a heavy Norwegian accent close to her left ear. "How did you find this location?"

Chun-Li had hoped they were going to take her blindfold off, but no such luck. She shot her bound legs in the direction of the voice. There was a _thwack_ and a grunt of pain as she heard and felt her assailant thrust across the floor.

"Bitch!" another voice shouted, and Chun-Li kicked her legs out a second time, this time she heard a much more satisfying crunch of broken bone upon impact.

"Still got it," she muttered with a grin and she heard pounding feet to her right and swung her legs in a circle as she connected with a pair of ankles and heard a body crash to the floor.

A sudden impact to her face sent her reeling over onto her side. Lurching as she felt her cheek swelling, she realized either she had failed incapacitate both her captors or there was a third assailant that she could not see.

She tried to rub the blindfold off her face, but she felt a hand grab her by the scalp and threw her back against the wall. A rough hand grabbed her face and squeezed.

"What are you doing here?" A new voice shouted in her face. "How did you trace us? _Talk!"_

Chun-Li thrust herself forward into a head-butt that she felt firmly connect with the man's jaw as he shouted in pain and outrage.

"Hold her down!" he shouted, presumably to the two others Chun-Li had previously felled. Chun-Li felt hands grab her by the thighs and legs.

What the hell is going on here?!"

Chun-Li heart jolted. For the first time since she had been tazered she legitimately felt fear.

She knew _that_ voice.

"What the fuck are you all doing? What –" the woman's voice paused, and then rose to a shriek of rage.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER YOU _PIGS!_ YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE _DEAD_!"

Chun-Li cringed and waited for the flash of pink light and the shrill chime, but it never came.

The three men were shouting indistinctly, clearly terrified, and there was the quick pounding of feet. The yells of pain, the noises of flesh striking flesh, and the _thumps_ and quakes through the floor told Chun-Li bodies were being thrown about. Chun-Li heard the sickening noise of metal striking flesh, before feeling two distinct tremors of bodies falling nearby.

The sudden bang of gunfire made Chun-Li jolt in her bonds, and the woman's voice let out an animalistic shriek of pain and rage.

Chun-Li rolled to her side on the floor and began rubbing off her blindfold. The cloth slid down off one of her eyes and she squinted at the scene before her.

Two of the men lay still on the ground. Half in shadow of the dark room, the figure of Juri Han held the third by the throat, his feet barely skimming the ground as the man rasped and clawed at her gloved hand. Something dark was glistening on her shoulder that looked like blood.

Juri threw the man to the floor and raised one foot to stomp on his torso, and Chun-Li closed her eye as the man screamed in anguish over the shattering of his ribcage.

A blaring alarm made Chun-Li start. Red lights began to flash. Juri spun around and Chun-Li looked to see one of the previously felled men had dragged himself to the far wall to reach up and press a large yellow button on a control panel.

Juri snarled out a vehement Korean swear word and grabbed the man by the hair, shoving his face into the wall. She hauled him groaning to his feet and kicked him clear across the room where he crashed into the wall and fell limp.

Chun-Li was horrified, no- _appalled_, by the scene before her, but not numbed so much that she still wasn't trying to escape. The blindfold was halfway down her face and she had managed to shake off the loosened ties around her ankles. The alarm was still blaring. Chun-Li was hoping vainly that perhaps Juri would be more preoccupied with turning off the alarm system and disposing of the bodies to bother with her.

Juri swore again and raised a foot to the dash board, shattering it with a kick. The ruined controls crackled and sparked under her bloody foot but the alarm still screeched.

Without saying a word, Juri bent down to Chun-Li, who lurched away immediately.

"Don't touch me!" Chun-Li shouted. "I-"

"Shut up! I don't have time for this!" Juri shouted back. Juri reached out and re-straightened the blindfold over Chun-Li's eyes, and to Chun-Li's outrage and indignation, hoisted her into the air and over her shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Chun-Li, struggling as Juri started to run. "Don't you dare do this to me again Juri! Put me –"

"I swear to god Chun-Li, don't make me shut you up!" Juri snapped, giving Chun-Li a far from playful smack on her rear end as she continued to run, Chun-Li bouncing on her shoulder. In the midst of her fury and indignation, Chun-Li couldn't help but be incredulous that Juri was managing to carry her.

Chun-Li could hear shouts and voices and the steady wail of the alarm but had absolutely of way of gauging where on her she was or was going. Juri would turn a corner only to stop and turn back the other way, continually swearing in a mixture of Korean and English; clearly agitated. Her breathing was labored and harsh, and Chun-Li wondered just how badly she was injured.

Finally, she stopped. Chun-Li heard a quiet _beep_ heard the opening of a door. She was thrown, none-too-gently, onto something soft. The blindfold was yanked from her face, and she found herself on a large bed, staring up at Juri Han. She was bleeding from the left shoulder and a nasty yellow bruise was swelling on her side, and to Chun-Li's bewilderment, she was sporting an eyepatch over her left eye.

"Goddamn it Chun-Li!" Juri shouted. "Well the hell is your fucking problem?!"

Chun-Li blinked, her eyes not only adjusting to the bright light, but to shock. She was in an odd, ovular room sprawled on an elegant king-sized bed. A large dresser and mirror lined the wall opposite her and a walk-closet was open to her left. A desk and with a computer and control panel sat off on the right. Clothes were strewn across the oriental rug, armchair and couch, which faced a wide-screen television.

"Hey! What is your deal?!" Juri yelled, snapping her fingers agitatedly and snapping Chun-Li's attention back to her. "What the fuck are you doing here? And why the hell did you get yourself caught?!"

"I'm -" Chun-Li began indignantly. "I had the situation perfectly under control!" she said instead, glowering.

Juri snorted. "Yeah alright, if you call being tied up and about to get molested by three men under control. I didn't think you got off on that sort of thing."

Chun-Li thrust her legs into Juri's chest, sending her vaulting across the room and into the dresser. By now the cable had slipped from her ankles and was loosening from her thighs.

Juri leapt back up, clutching her shoulder, before she shot across the room and grabbed Chun-Li by the shirtfront. Chun-Li lashed out again with her bound knees and kicked Juri in the pelvis, sending her staggering back. She let out an audible cry of pain, clutching at the yellow bruise on her stomach. Snarling, Juri leapt onto the bed behind Chun-Li and grabbed her by the back of the collar. Chun-Li struggled to try and turn herself to face Juri, grasping with her bound hands, but Juri hoisted her onto her knees.

"Listen China Doll," she snarled, her breath hot against Chun-Li's ear. "I just saved your ass back there, so I suggest you lay off if you don't want to get thrown back outside."

"I didn't need your help," Chun-Li spit, still struggling.

"Of course," drawled Juri. "Alright. You don't need my help. Well, the way I see it you've got two choices. You can hang with me until the heat dies down, or I can throw you right back outside because you've _clearly_ got everything under control. And then you can get yourself caught again, and I get to say _'I told you so.'_"

"I –"

"So please," Juri cut in. "If you want me to stick you back outside and let you handle things, by all means. Because I _love_ when I get to say _'I told you so.'_"

"What does 'hanging with you' mean?" growled Chun-Li, though she had an unfortunate idea.

"You get to chill with me here until those idiots," Juri jerked her thumb at the door. "Stop freaking out about the 'intruder' and the alarm going off. They'll assume you killed those three goons, and since the witnesses are dead I'm in the clear. So like it or not China Doll _this_ is the safest place for you."

Chun-Li gritted her teeth, thinking hard. Juri was injured and as it appeared, she didn't have her eye currently installed. The possibility of being able to take her down in the middle of her own room where she was weakened and wouldn't be expecting and attack was rather high. She could subdue Juri, get a message out to Interpol and wait in the safe haven of Juri's room, with no guards to sneak past or disarm.

"Alright," said Chun-Li frigidly. "Let me go."

"Let you go? You wanna be dumped back in the hallway?"

"No!" said Chun-Li. "Untie me! I'll stay here. With you," she added begrudgingly.

"Welll, clever girl!" cooed Juri, letting Chun-Li drop back onto the bed. She crossed to her desk and began typing rapidly into the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" demanded Chun-Li, aggravated. "Untie me!"

"Patience officer! Jeez, I'm disarming the alarm system."

Her hands skimmed the keyboard and pressed one final button, and the blaring alarms outside ceased.

"Right," said Juri, rummaging through a drawer, wincing as she bent over. "That's taken care of. Those idiots will still be out looking for you, but none of them are dumb enough to come here and bother me about it."

Juri pulled a small toolbox out of the drawer. Oddly, Chun-Li could not help but be reminded of a conversation she'd had with Cammy mere weeks ago: _"Every woman should own a box of tools and a black lace bra._" Juri probably wasn't lacking in the latter department either.

Juri held up a pair of wire cutters from the box. "You gonna be good if I do this?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Because I've got _no_ problem keeping you like this. Easy to play with," she added with a smirk. Chun-Li glowered at her.

"Don't give me that look," said Juri with a pout. "Or does that blindfold need to go back on? Aww look…you've got your pretty hair ribbons in, don't I know all about the kinky things you love to do with those -"

"Juri!" Chun-Li yelled indignantly, lurching away, as Juri reached for her hair.

"Alright alright," said Juri, rolling her visible eye. "No fun with you." She bent over began snapping the wire cable, undisguised longing in her eye as it roamed over Chun-Li's legs.

"Where's your eye?" demanded Chun-Li coolly.

"It got blown out when I was fifteen, do I need to re-enlighten you?" said Juri flatly.

"No, where's your Feng Shui Engine?"

"Oh that," said Juri. "It's in for maintenance. If you wanna make pirate jokes I heard them all in the shelters," she added, pointing at the eyepatch and rolling her single eye.

"That's why I got hit," Juri continued, nodding at her bloody shoulder that was clearly a pair of bullet wounds. "Usually I can manipulate the ki into a shield for defense, but clearly I didn't have that luxury, so I hope you're happy." She shrugged her good shoulder as Chun-Li's eyes roved downward to the nasty bruise on her side that upon closer inspection, one could clearly see the imprint of a metal pipe.

Chun-Li never liked seeing anyone injured or in pain, but she couldn't help but suppress a smirk of satisfaction as she weighed that as Juri was both badly injured and without her signature weapon, she would be much easier to take down. The only reason Juri had escaped their previous encounter was because of Chun-Li's own carelessness and the Feng Shui Engine…and Juri had just said it herself, she wouldn't have that luxury this time.

Chun-Li flexed her legs as Juri snapped the last of the wires off her calves. "Turn around," she instructed and Chun-Li obliged, holding out her wrists. Juri cut the wires and Chun-Li flexed her fingers, rubbing the circulation back into her hands.

"Well," said Juri, brushing the severed cable off the bed. "Now we –"

Chun-Li's boot struck her square in the face. Juri fell back with a yell of pain into the dresser, her mouth bleeding. Chun-Li jumped off the bed, a leg extended to drive a second kick into Juri's chest against the piece of furniture. Juri gave a shriek of pain and outrage and Chun-Li saw the bullet wounds begin to bleed again.

Chun-Li darted in, ready to land a quick knockout to Juri's temple and end things. Juri swung wildly, trying to push Chun-Li away, her face contorted with pain. The small spikes on her pink gauntlets grazed Chun-Li across the face, enough to make her pull back.

With an incredible effort, Juri pushed herself up against the top of the dresser and supporting herself with her good arm, kicked out with both legs to catch Chun-Li in the stomach, winding her as she over-balanced and fell backward onto the bed.

"ENOUGH CHUN-LI!" Juri shouted, her chest heaving. "This is _my_ territory, _my_ space, so you damn well are going to play by _my_ rules! So far all you've done is prove yourself a pretty shitty houseguest!"

Chun-Li had jumped right back off the bed ready to strike again, but Juri's accusation made her pause. One could argue that she already owed Juri for sparing her life, perhaps twice now, and then opened up her own room to shelter her.

"Look," said Juri, clutching her bloody shoulder. "I'd rather keep this between you and me, but if this is how you're going to be I've got no problem re-activating the alarm and letting those idiots out there where you are! I don't want to fight you right now Chun-Li!"

"Because you can't beat me without the Engine?" said Chun-Li haughtily.

"Because I took a pair of bullets to save your ass."

Chun-Li swallowed, feeling with a certain amount of self-disgust, guilt. Again surfaced that begrudging sense of obligation that she _did_, in some way, owe Juri.

"Fine," said Chun-Li lowering her arms resignedly. "I'm sorry," she said, before she even realized she had said it. "Thank you."

Juri coughed and wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth. "That's better," she said, cringing as she stood upright. "So darling, it looks like—"

A beeping noise from Juri's desk caused both women to turn. Juri swore loudly and crossed to her desk, still holding her shoulder.

"What do you want Johan?" she spat punching a button on the phone.

"Miss Han, our systems show that you de-activated the alarm," said a thickly accented male voice.

"Yeah," Juri deadpanned. "It woke me up."

"Oh. Um…well," the voice sounded annoyed. "If would seem we have an intruder. Three men were found dead in one of the containment rooms. We don't know who the suspect is or if they've fled or are still in the building."

Chun-Li's eyes widened. How could they not know who she was? Her badge had been confiscated along with all her weapons, surely the people who had found the bodies would have seen it.

"Are you kidding me?" said Juri. "You seriously bothered me just to tell me a bunch of crap you don't know?"

"Ma'am we—"

"When will the Engine be finished updating?" Juri interrupted.

"In about a half hour. Would you like us to have it ready for you?"

"No thanks, I'm going back to bed since you lot woke me up. I'll get the stupid thing in the morning.'

"And the intruder ma'am?"

"Do what you need to," said Juri. "But don't bother me again." She pushed a button and the phone went dead.

"Right," said Juri, looking at Chun-Li who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange, half fearing her breathing would have been heard over the phone. "I'm taking a shower. Want to join me?"

"Pardon?"

"I said I'm _taking a shower_," said Juri, her usual smirk back on her face and her eye narrowed in a coy stare. "Want to join me?" Her tongue flitted over her split lip, lapping up the blood congealed there.

"Absolutely not!" said Chun-Li blanching, though she did not want to admit that after scoping around grimy old tunnels, being tazered and being thrown around on a filthy floor, a shower sounded absolutely divine, even if it was with Juri.

"You sure? It's a really big shower, we could even take a bath…"

"No!" repeated Chun-Li forcibly.

"Fine," said Juri, pouting. "Typical China Doll, not admitting when she wants something. I'll get it out of you somehow. I did before," she said leering.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, just suit yourself," said Juri, shrugging her good shoulder. "Doors locked us in; I've got the password, so no wandering out. Don't break anything."

She sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later, the sound of running water was heard and steam smoked from the bottom of the door. As Chun-Li heard the hiss of water she thought even more of how lovely a shower would be, and how filthy and sore her body felt.

Chun-Li sat on Juri's bed, surveying the room and pondering her predicament. She grudgingly consented that Juri wanted to keep her safe, keep her from being discovered by the rest of the S.I.N. facility, but Juri's definition of safe and Chun-Li's were two different ideas entirely.

She looked over at the dresser, the mirror still intact but its various contents knocked over and spilled from the scuffle. Not liking mess or disorder, Chun-Li found herself straightening Juri's various amenities.

She picked up several large red aerosol cans marked _bigsexyhair© _and couldn't help but be amused as she sat them down next to a yellow bottle of what looked like hair gel marked _Schwarzkopf_. She carefully straightened several Taekwondo trophies that had fallen over, no doubt from Juri's younger years. Chun-Li couldn't help but admire them with a certain mixture of admiration and sadness. She could appreciate skill and strength, but it frustrated her to see such a promising life thrown away.

She even absentmindedly picked up some of the clothes Juri had thrown on the floor and tossed them into a hamper by the door; Chun-Li couldn't help but be annoyed by the fact that Juri clearly had someone to do her laundry. But it was the last item that Chun-Li found underneath the dresser -knocked among bottles of nail polish in varying shades of purple and pink, along with several rolls of black athletic wrap- that made Chun-Li truly stop.

The photograph was small and slightly faded but the frame was elaborate and clearly expensive. A Korean man and woman in formal dress stood behind a young girl with their hands on her shoulders. The girl had short hair and was wearing a school uniform. There was something in her expression that indicated she was less than pleased about what she was wearing, but she was smiling nonetheless.

Chun-Li stared at the picture, almost disbelieving that she was actually looking at a young Juri with both her parents intact. She was completely at a loss as to what she was supposed to think or feel. Disgusted, that she could look at them every day in with all her crimes and sins upon her? Or empathetic that Juri kept a reminder of her parents; that she was human; that she genuinely missed them, the same way Chun-Li missed her father every day?

Chun-Li thrust the picture away onto the dresser, sitting back on the bed. She had no desire to see a side of Juri she could relate to. Juri had already painted for her in no uncertain terms the underlying similarities of their lives, similarities that Chun-Li didn't even want to admit to herself she knew were there. One a just and one a wrong version of the other. The same plant, but different flowers. Two halves that made a whole, as Juri said. Chun-Li begged to differ. She shook her head. Now was not the time to analyze Juri's life choices, she had a job to do.

Chun-Li bolted off the bed, horrified. Of course she had a job to do! She was technically still on a mission!

She scanned the room, suddenly seeing it in a different light, her heart pounding. How much longer would Juri shower? The water was still running…but for how long? What could she possibly find? Could she contact Interpol?

She glanced at the phone on Juri's desk and shook her head. She didn't dare attempt any external contact without knowing what how S.I.N. monitored their communication pathways. She somehow didn't feel comfortable just dialing out to Interpol in the middle of an S.I. N. base, it was far too likely she'd be caught. But Juri's computer….

Chun-Li drew up to the desk and paused, wondering if there would be a password. But the computer was in Juri's personal room where no one else would likely touch it. Would she have it as strictly protected? Would she already be logged in?

She ran her finger over the finger pad, and her eyes widened as the screen lit up before her. She glanced quickly at the bathroom door, the water was still running.

The desktop was splashy purple design, dotted with multiple files and folders. Chun-Li scanned them looking for leads. Most of the folders were in Korean, but Chun-Li tried to scan for phrases or pieces she knew.

**PRIVATE.**

Chun-Li quickly double clicked into the folder.

She recoiled, stifling a noise of horror. The folder contained pornography.

She quickly clicked out and scanned for another she could recognize. She made out the words for "Research" and "Projects" clicked into the folder.

She relaxed as she saw many of the files within the folder were in English, no doubt it was easier to communicate with the facility that way. Immediately two sub-folders stuck out at her.

**FSE.**

**DOLLS**.

Chun-Li froze. This was a goldmine of information. She sucked her lip, wondering how she could export the information to a source without arousing suspicion. She chanced another glance at the bathroom door. Juri was still showering…but for how much longer?

Slowly, almost terrified Juri would be able to hear her from the bathroom, Chun-Li opened the drawers of Juri's desk. Multiple files, folders and papers were scattered about, poorly organized. A stapler, a few broken paper clips, a pen or two. And then, Chun-Li spotted a pink flash drive.

She jammed the flash drive into the USB port and started copying the files. She clicked the folder marked DOLLS, sweat beading up on her forehead. Photos and individuals documents about each of Cammy's sisters appeared. But most of the file dates were a few months old, and from the status reports Chun-Li could see as she scrolled, Juri had found little use for them had deferred them to the S.I.N. scientists. Chun-Li thought of Cammy as she scrolled through their images, and wondered if any of the Dolls were at this facility currently and if it wasn't too late to save them.

And then one file made her pause in her scrolling, a sub-folder of the DOLLS. This one was newer, had been created only a month ago.

**SHADOW.**


End file.
